1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to seat belt systems for vehicles and, more specifically to, a belt anchor assembly for a seat belt system on a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to construct seat belt systems for vehicles to restrain forward movement of a vehicle occupant in the event of a sudden vehicle deceleration. It is also known to construct a belt anchor assembly for the seat belt system to anchor a length of belt webbing to vehicle structure. Typically, the belt anchor assembly includes an anchor plate having the belt webbing attached thereto. The anchor plate is secured to the vehicle structure by a fastener. While this approach securely anchors one end of the seat belt system to the vehicle structure, it suffers from the disadvantage that the anchor plate may rotate about the fastener which is undesired. Another disadvantage of the belt anchor assembly is that the anchor plate may not be orientated in a desired position when secured to the vehicle structure during installation.